Y SI
by YOGINNY
Summary: [FIC DE NAVIDAD] harry es visitado por el angel de la navidad despues de pedir un deso a una estrella y conocera como seria la realidad en diferentes escenarios.HG RHr espero sus reviews! y feliz navidad!


**Summary completo: Harry recibe la visita del Angel de la Navidades después de que pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz y conoce como seria la vida de todos en dos diferentes escenarios. Harry/Ginny para no salir de la costumbre, pero pueden llegar a sorprenderse en el medio. Y por supuesto un pequeño toque de Ron/Hermione Espero que guste. Reviews!**

**Disclamer: Si Harry Potter fuera mío estaría en mi computadora portátil escribiendo en una avión privado rumbo a algún lugar en el mundo en el que este nevando (perdón! Hace mucho calor)**

**¿Y SI?**

Como toda noche cercana a Navidad las colinas de Hogwarts estaban cubiertas de espesa nieve, el bosque prohibido le recordaba una postal muggle de algún lugar paradisíaco, los adornos en los pasillos lo hacían creer que estaba en su primer año otra vez y nada había cambiado. Pero la realidad era muy diferente.

Dumbledore se había ido. El colegio había estado a punto de cerrar. Sus amigos no eran felices. El no era feliz.

Harry Potter se acomodo los anteojos en su nariz y miro a la Sala Común donde los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado esa navidad conversaban junto al fuego. A Harry le encantaría ver la Sala llena, pero eso era prácticamente imposible. La mitad de los estudiantes no había vuelto a completar el año, y aun menos que esos habían permanecido allí para las fiestas.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se habían quedado a hacerle compañía. Los miembros de la Orden habían considerado al colegio el lugar más seguro para su estadía, y el no podría negarse. Pero a pesar de que no eran los únicos en el colegio, parecía que así lo fuera.

Cada uno por su lado hacia lo que quería, Hermione leía un libro mientras de reojo miraba a Ron de vez en cuando mientras este intentaba jugar al ajedrez mágico solo, Ginny acariciaba a Crookshanks en su regazo, unos chicos de primero escribían en largos pergaminos Merlín sabe que, Neville dormitaba junto a su rana en un rincón, los hermanos Creveey envolvían pequeños regalos. Todos parecían muy inmersos en sus actividades, pero había algo que Harry no podía dejar de notar, nadie sonreía.

Y eso era su culpa. No podía evitar pensar que así era. Si Harry pudiera cambiar las cosas en ese preciso momento, lo haría sin dudarlo. Capaz que si el nunca hubiera nacido, nunca conocería a Voldemort. O a lo mejor, si Voldemort nunca hubiera existido, la vida de todos seria feliz. A lo mejor la de el también.

En el estrellado cielo, una estrella viajo de polo a polo. El niño que vivió cerro los ojos con pena, y en un instante los volvió a abrir para encontrarse en la misma realidad.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry estaba soñando esa noche con un hermoso jardín cubierto de flores blancas, una gran cantidad de mariposas amarillas a su alrededor, un viento calido de verano, y una chica de grandes ojos café, cuando alguien, o algo, tirando se sus pies lo despertó.

Miro para todos lados y no vio nada, mataría a Ron si eso era una broma, pero antes de que pueda girar para poder dormir una luz resplandeciente ilumino todo el cuarto, y una chica de largo cabello rizado y de tez oscura se apareció delante suyo.

-¿Que haces acá? Las mujeres no pueden subir al cuarto de los chicos….-Harry la miro bien y pensó mejor-¿Quién eres? Nunca antes te había visto…

-Soy un mortífago-le dijo con una voz demasiada rara. Harry se movió por todos lados buscando su varita, pero lo único que hizo fue desordenar aun más su cama, hasta que la chica rió.-Tranquilo…era una broma…

-Muy graciosa-dijo acomodándose los anteojos que del revuelo había ido a parar a la punta de su nariz.

-Mi nombre es Alex y vine a ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?-pregunto Harry. Eso era decididamente un sueño.- ¿Tienes la formula para destruir a Voldemort?-pregunto sarcástico.

-¿La formula?-pregunto la chica levantando una ceja muy a lo McGonagall-Eso lo tienes que descubrir solo, Harry.

-Entonces-dijo el chico apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y cruzándose de brazos-ya estoy listo para despertar.

-¿Despertar?-pregunto la chica cruzándose de brazos como el-si crees que esto es un sueño estas muy confundido…aunque gracias por pensar en mi como tu sueño-dijo guiñándole el ojo. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Eh…entonces, ¿que haces acá?

-Ya te dije que vine a ayudarte.-Harry parecía aun más confundido-pediste un deseo, ¿recuerdas?

-No en realidad.-la chica bufo.

-Pediste cambiar la realidad-dijo abriendo los ojos muy grande-junto a la ventana, esta tarde… ¡no puede ser que no recuerdes!

-Ah…ahora si-dijo el chico parándose y caminando hasta la chica-entonces sos como un hada madrina…

-No.

-Una genio…

-No, aunque eso seria buenísimo, ¿no?

-Entonces…

-Soy un ángel-dijo sonriente la chica y Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas, para enojo de la morena-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Tu no eres un ángel-aseguro el chico-los ángeles tienen un brillo especial todo alrededor, una aureola, y…

-¡Si vas a decir que son blancos te mato!-lo apunto con un dedo justo a la altura de la nariz.

-¡No! Por supuesto que no iba a decir eso…-se quejo el chico-iba a decir que los ángeles, por sobre todo, tienen alas…

-Si que eres tonto-dijo la chica-primero tienes que ganar las alas…tienes que hacer una buena acción. Y en cuanto a la aureola, como la llamas, eso es para los ángeles superiores, los que no vienen a la tierra. Y además, el brillo viene con las alas…

Harry estaba quieto mirándola si creer. Esta chica creía que el era tonto. Podía ser que se había vuelto bastante despistado, pero para creer semejante locura había que ser más bien tonto que despistado.

-Mira-le dijo-a lo mejor tu crees que esto es gracioso, reírse de mi por todo eso de ser el niño que vivió, y creeme que no se como sabes lo que yo estaba pensando, pero no te creo una palabra…hasta donde se puedes ser muy buena leyendo la mente de las personas…ya me paso antes, te lo aseguro-dijo con seguridad el chico.

-Si que eres insoportable-dijo la chica-¿porque alguien te querría mentir que es un ángel?

-¿Porque alguien me querría mentir que es un mortífago?

-Vaya que eres conteston-le dijo la chica sacando su varita del bolsillo de su capa blanca-yo en tu lugar estaría agradecido de la ayuda que se te esta brindando…

-Hasta ahora lo único que hiciste fue hablar y no me ayudaste en nada…-dijo cubriéndose con su bata de dormir.-Me parece que todo esto es mentira. Me quiero despertar-dijo cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir para encontrar al ángel mirándolo con enojo.

-Ven conmigo-le dijo-te voy a llevar a dar un paseo…

-¿Adonde?

-Pediste que nunca hubieras nacido-le dijo alzando su varita-bien, te mostrare entonces que hubiera pasado.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el mismo lugar que antes. La habitación era igual, sus compañeros seguían durmiendo, y el estaba parado junto a la misma chica.

-Que linda broma-dijo el ojiverde-por un momento te creí, ¿sabes? Puedes ir ahora a contarle a todos lo iluso que fui.

-Creeme que le contare a mucha gente lo tonto que eres-le dijo la chica lanzando un soplido.-Ven-dijo tirandolo de la manga hacia fuera de la habitación.

-¿Que haces? ¿Adonde vamos? Nos van a descontar puntos…nos van a encontrar y ni siquiera se de que casa eres como para echarte la culpa…

-Tienes un carisma con las mujeres Harry-dijo sarcásticamente la chica-con razón Ginny te dejo.

-¡Hey! Ginny no me dejo.

-Como sea-dijo la morena deteniéndose frente a las escaleras.-Estamos en el año 1997, la noche de Navidad…

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-Pero en una realidad en la que nunca hubo Harry Potter, nunca nadie destruyo al innombrable, por lo tanto…el mundo como lo conoces es un caos…

Harry no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, en especial algún comentario sarcástico acerca de no creerle a la chica una sola palabra, que el retrato se abrió dejando pasar a una McGonagall toda desarreglada, mucho más vieja de lo normal y con la respiración agitada.

-Profesora…-dijo Dobby junto a ella-¿que hacemos?

-Ve a buscarlo Dobby…-dijo calmadamente la mujer-yo despertare al resto-dijo levantando la varita y dejando salir un ruido atordecedor. Pocos segundos pasaron que se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de todas partes y los alumnos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Profesora!-escucho la voz de Hermione decir-¿que ocurre?

Harry se giro y vio a Ron bajar también las escaleras con la varita en alto y con cara de decisión. Dean parecía asustado y Seamus no estaba a la vista, al igual que Neville. De la escalera de chicas vio bajar a muchas pequeñas, y al último de todas, a Ginny.

-Estamos siendo atacados nuevamente-dijo la profesora-quiero que todos tomen sus posiciones…

-¿Dónde esta Neville?-pregunto Ron entre el griterío que se había armado.

-Esta con el director-dijo tristemente la profesora-el momento llego señor Weasley.

Ron puso cara de preocupación, miro a Hermione detrás suyo, le sonrió y salio por el retrato. La castaña se giro y miro a Ginny que parecía asustada.

-Todo estará bien, Ginny-dijo Hermione-el lo destruirá…sabes que si…

-Pero Hermione…es muy chico, no puedo evitar preocuparme…

-Ve con los de primero y segundo, escóndelos en la guarida…yo voy a buscar al resto de los prefectos y armar el escudo…-Ginny asintió lista para irse pero Hermione la llamo-Ginny…no vayas a buscarlo, el estará bien.

Ginny sonrió nerviosa y corrió entre la gente. Hermione murmuro algo por lo bajo y salio por el retrato. Todo el mundo comenzó a correr y Harry pronto quedo solo sin entender nada.

-¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?-pregunto al aire.

-Aquí tienes la primera opción…nunca exististe…-le dijo el ángel sonriendo-en estos momentos un grupo de mortífagos están atacando el colegio y los alumnos tienen que defenderlos…

-Esto esta mal…-dijo el chico tocándose la cabeza-no me gusta nada este sueño…

-Por quinta vez, esto no es un sueño…

-Es la segunda vez en realidad-le corrigió Harry enojado.

-Bueno, me gusta exagerar-dijo el ángel tomándolo de la manga y arrastrándolo al pasillo-así es más divertido…

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Dumbledore? ¿Y como es que no esta muerto?

-Ahí íbamos Harry…-le contesto ala chica- Dumbledore no tenia a quien proteger, Voldemort no tenia de quien defenderse…

-Entonces Voldemort es indestructible-concluyo Harry-entonces Voldemort no necesita a Snape, entonces nadie mataría al director…

-Algo así-dijo el ángel-En esta realidad Snape es igual a tu realidad…trabaja encubierto para el innombrable y su lealtad esta con Dumbledore.

-Así no era en mi realidad-corrigió Harry enojado mirando a la chica por sobre el hombro mientras aceleraba el paso a la oficina del director.

Cuando doblo un pasillo encontró a mucha gente amontonada en la entrada. A lo lejos distinguió a un grupo de Aurors y entre la gente vio salir a Ron junto a sus hermanos, en el centro la profesora McGonagall hablaba con el resto de los profesores, incluido Snape.

-¡Atención!-dijo uno de los aurores y a Harry se le detuvo el corazón, esa era su madre. Miro al ángel detrás suyo, y la chica le sonrió apenada-Debemos agruparnos de la forma que habíamos acordado…el grupo uno siga a Remus y a Tonks a la parte baja, los pasillos serán custodiados por los alumnos, Ron les dirá que hacer…el resto suba a las torres…los Aurores sigan a James a los jardines traseros…mi grupo ira al frente…

-¡¿Estas loca?!-dijo otro Auror detrás y Harry se vio a si mismo pero mayor, ahí estaba su padre-No iras tu al frente…ve y protege atrás…mi grupo saldrá adelante…

-Yo estoy a cargo, Potter-dijo la pelirroja-yo digo que hace cada uno…

-No es el momento mis amigos-dijo Dumbledore-se hará lo que dijo Lily-aseguro el director antes de girarse y buscar a alguien detrás suyo-yo me encargare de que Neville llegue a Tom fácilmente.

-¿Ahora?-pregunto Ron desde atrás de todos-¿Ahora se enfrentaran?

Dumbledore solo asintió con la cabeza y apretó con fuerza el hombro del chico junto a el. Neville tenía en la frente una enorme cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-¡¿QUE?!-grito Harry viendo a Neville-¡Tiene una cicatriz igual a la mía!

-Harry-lo llamo Alex desde atrás-en esta realidad…Neville es el niño que vivió…como tu nunca naciste, Neville fue el elegido…sus padres siguen vivos, pero el supo toda su vida cual era su destino…tu nunca naciste por lo tanto la profecía se refería solamente a el…Neville se estuvo preparando toda su vida para esto…

-Solo….solo no me digas elegido, por favor-dijo Harry por lo bajo mirando como todos comenzaban a separarse quedando solo algunos a la vista.

-Ron…-dijo por lo bajo Neville con cara de preocupación-si no sobrevivo…dile a Ginny…dile, bueno, tu sabes…

-Se lo dirás tu mismo, compañero-aseguro el pelirrojo antes de sonreír y darle un abrazo-yo cubro tu espalda.

Neville solo asintió con la cabeza, miro al director que le clavo la mirada, como si pudiera comunicarse solo de esa forma, y camino por un pasillo rumbo al jardín.

Harry se quedo allí helado. No porque no le importara Neville, sino, porque ahí quedaban todavía sus padres, cada uno en una esquina hablando con un grupo de gente. James miro por sobre el hombro a Lily, la que ni siquiera lo miro y salio despedida a los jardines.

-Mis padres…-dijo con la voz finita-ellos… ¿acaso no están juntos?

-No en esta realidad, Harry-dijo el ángel-Lily se caso…bueno, con alguien más…

Harry contuvo la respiración, si ese ángel llegaba a nombrar a quien el creía que lo haría, mataría a la primera persona que se cruce en su camino.

-¿Con quien?

-Bueno…tu lo conoces-Harry la taladró con la mirada-con…Lucius Malfoy…

-¡¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!!

-Bueno-dijo el ángel enojándole-porque estés enojado no quiere decir que lo tienes que invocar…-Harry solo se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos-tu madre se enamoro de otra persona…

-Eso es pura porquería…

-Cuidado con el lenguaje…-le regaño la chica-es más, tuvieron un hijo.

-¿Un hijo? ¿Mi mama con Malfoy?...eso…esto…es una locura…

El ángel solo se levanto de hombros y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido de cerca por Harry que seguía murmurando cosas incomprensible por lo bajo. De la nada, apareció Ginny corriendo seguida por Draco Malfoy.

_¡Un momento!_ Si Malfoy esta con mi mama…y Draco Malfoy existe…eso quiere decir…

-¡Ginny!-grito el rubio pero con una voz muy finita y con gestos bastante femeninos-no vayas…lo vas a entretener y Neville tiene que acabar con el…

-Tienes que dejarme ir Draco-contesto la pelirroja con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-no puedo perderlo…lo amo demasiado…

Harry sintió su corazón encogerse al verla llorar de esa manera. Eso era una locura. Neville tenía todo lo que realmente era suyo, la cicatriz, Ginny…sus padres estaban separados, y para colmo Draco Malfoy era como su afeminado medio hermano. El solo pensamiento lo hizo tener ganas de vomitar.

-No es el momento-dijo el chico mirándola con sus ojos verdes abiertos lo más que podía_. ¡¿Ojos verdes?!...¡que alguien me mate!,_ pensó Harry abriendo los brazos al cielo.

En eso una luz verde ilumino todo el pasillo entrando por los ventanales. Harry sintió mucho miedo, y miro al ángel que solo le indico con la cabeza el camino a la salida.

Harry vio a Ginny correr desesperada, seguida por Malfoy, y el corrió detrás. Lo único que pensó todo el camino era que Neville, por favor, no este muerto. Pero cuando salio afuera, una gran serpiente en el aire, le indicaba otra cosa.

-¡NO!-escucho gritar a Ginny y la vio correr hacia donde el cuerpo de Neville, sin vida, yacía en el piso. Harry se giro para mirar a su ángel.- ¿que paso?

-Si hubieras salido a ver, en vez de quedarte admirando los ojos de Draco Malfoy-le contesto la chica mirándose las uñas.

-¡Cállate!-se quejo el chico-¡Neville esta muerto!

-Si

-Voldemort lo mato-dijo viendo a su enemigo reír en una esquina, mientras sus mortífagos caminaban en dirección Ginny.-No puedo dejar que le hagan daño.

-No puedes hacer nada-dijo la chica.-Mira allá-le señalo cerca del lago. Ron estaba peleando con al menos media docena de mortífagos el solo, y parecía ya derrotado.

-Ron…-murmuro por lo bajo y fue aun peor como se sintió cuando vio a Hermione junto a el tirada en el piso-¿esta…?-le pregunto y Alex solo se quedo mirándolo. Detrás suyo Ginny comenzó a gritar de forma escalofriante. Harry ni se giro a mirar.

-Harry…

-¡Odio esto!-grito-¿Que se suponía que tenías que hacer? ¿Ayudarme o ver lo más horrible que podía pasar? ¡Neville murió!... ¡Hermione! ¡Mataron a Hermione!... ¡no quiero ni saber que le harán a Ron y a Ginny!

-¿Comprendiste, entonces?-pregunto la chica. Harry solo la miro furioso-Nada bueno puede pasar si tu no naces…

Harry solo la miro aun más enojado. De acuerdo, ahora sabía que el debía nacer, que debía ser marcado como el elegido, que debía luchar contra Voldemort.

-Si-dijo por lo bajo-esto es horrible… ¿Cómo se que si aun yo naciendo este no será el final?

-No lo sabes…-le dijo la chica-pero como ves, si hubieras nacido por lo menos serias tu el que tiene la posibilidad de averiguarlo…-Harry solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya aprendí mi lección-dijo por lo bajo-¿puede ir a dormir?

-Aun no-le dijo el ángel levantando su varita-queda un lugar más que visitar.

Harry refunfuño, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry apareció en el mismo jardín donde se encontraba antes, ya estaba amaneciendo y a lo lejos vio a Hagrid en su cabaña prendiendo su chimenea. El ambiente era muy diferente comparado con lo que acababa de ver.

-Supongo que esto será mejor…-dijo el chico-nada puede ser peor de lo que recién vi…

-Puede ser…solo recuerda…el innombrable es una parte de tu vida, no toda…-le dijo el ángel entreteniéndose con unos pájaros volando bajo-ven, vamos a ver que ocurre dentro del castillo…

-No creo que haya nadie levantado todavía…

-Si que eres aburrido-dijo la morena-las mejores cosas pasan a estas horas…

-No quiero ni preguntar las cosas que hacías a estas horas tu entonces…-la chica sonrió, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Harry solo se levanto de hombros y miro a cualquier lado. En una esquina de la entrada de roble, encontró a Luna Lovegood mirando el cielo, a su lado un dormitante Neville escrutiñaba con la mirada el mismo punto en el cielo, sin saber bien que mirar.

-Mira bien-dijo la chica-en cualquier momento aparece…

-¿Estas segura que era hoy?-pregunto Neville-¿no será mentira?-pero Luna solo lo hizo callar y siguió mirando a lo alto.

Harry y Alex los pasaron y ambos sonrieron de forma cómplice. Subieron rápidamente y sin hablar las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero en una encrucijada Alex tomo el otro camino.

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunto el chico-Por ahí queda la entrada a Slytherin…es el camino más corto…y el único que conecta a las dos casas…

-¿Porque crees?

-No…no, no…yo… ¿no habré salido para Slytherin, cierto?-pregunto asustado. La chica rió divertida.

-No, para nada…-dijo sonriendo-mira, detrás de la estatua…

Harry miro y se vio a si mismo, escondido detrás de la estatua de Haroldo el testarudo, junto a Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville. Los cinco estaban completamente apretados y sonriendo de forma cómplice, y Harry supo en ese instante que estaban tramando algo, y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-¿Que están haciendo?-pregunto, pero el ángel solo le indico con la cabeza que mire quien venia caminando por el pasillo y al ver de quien se trataba, Harry sonrió aun más.

Draco Malfoy con su insignia de prefecto venia caminando muy entretenido, llevaba un pequeño regalo envuelto en un paquete pequeño. Harry vio como su otro yo, le indicaba con los dedos a sus amigos que hacer. De la nada Seamus y Dean sacaron sus varitas y con un simple movimiento tiraron sobre la cabeza del rubio dos grandes tubos lleno de miel. Ron y Harry salieron por atrás y cubrieron al chico con plumas de ave, mientras Neville hacia lo posible para no reír.

-¿Que hacen? ¡No!-gritaba el chico-¡Soy alérgico a las aves!-y Harry junto a su ángel rompieron en carcajadas.

-¿En serio, Draquis?-pregunto Harry de la otra realidad-No lo sabia…

-Ella se va a enterar de esto-le dijo Malfoy y Harry se quedo helado en su lugar.

-Como si te fuera a creer, Malfoy-dijo Ron acomodándole las plumas de la cabeza para que parezca una corona-no deberías andar por ahí diciendo cuales son tus debilidades…

-Tú no necesitas decir las tuyas, ¿eh Weasley?...

-¿Que se supone que estas diciendo?-pregunto el pelirrojo. Pero Malfoy solo sonrió maléficamente y señalo algo detrás suyo. Todos giraron y Hermione estaba mirando la escena con los brazos cruzados.

-Hermione…-dijo Ron por la bajo y corrió hasta la chica que se había girado y comenzado a caminar en la otra dirección.

-Pobre Weasley…-dijo falsamente Malfoy.- ¡Ahora suéltenme!-grito el chico chillonamente.

-Lo siento, Malfoy-dijo Seamus sonriendo y comenzando a caminar junto a Dean que saludo a Malfoy de una forma bastante chistosa y rió divertido.

Harry se quedo mirándolo antes de sonreír, tironear a Neville del cuello de la camisa y caminar detrás de sus amigos. El otro Harry y su ángel los siguieron.

-Por un momento pensé lo peor…-dijo Harry mirando a la rizada chica junto a el. Pero se entretuvo al ver a Ron y a Hermione comiéndose la cara junto a la entrada de la casa-¡¿Que hacen?!

-Creo que es bastante obvio-dijo la chica mirando a Harry como si fuera tonto. Mientras el otro Harry se tapaba los ojos y Neville reía nervioso, Dean y Seamus, que habían sido los primeros en pasar junto a ellos le dijeron palabras alentadoras al oído al pelirrojo.

-¿Porque lo andan haciendo en público?-pregunto el chico asombrado-Creí que después del fiasco con Lavander Ron seria más cuidadoso.

-Bueno, en esta realidad Ron nunca salio con Lavander…Ron y Hermione llevan saliendo tres años…

-Wow…eso…eso es mucho tiempo…

-Ya se…pero definitivamente son más inteligentes que tus amigos de tu realidad-le dijo la chica antes de pasar junto a ellos y entrar a la Sala Común. Harry la siguió por detrás, cubriéndose los ojos, igual como lo había hecho su otro yo.

Apenas entro noto que todo era exactamente igual y no pudo evitar pensar que esta seria la perfecta realidad, nunca Voldemort, todos felices, Ron y Hermione juntos, el haciendo cosas normales que hacen chicos de su edad.

-Mira bien-dijo el ángel-no todo lo que vez es tan cierto…

-¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!-grito el chico-¡No me gusta que me lean la mente!

-Díselo a alguien que le importe-contesto la chica enojada. Harry solo abrió la boca sorprendido-Y cierra la boca que te vas a tragar una mosca…

-Vaya ángel…

-¡Te escuche!-le dijo la chica por sobre el hombro-¡Ahí esta!...mira…Ginny esta junto a Collin…

Harry separo su vista de la morena y la clavo en la pelirroja. La chica estaba igual, quizás un poco más radiante y más contenta. Y Harry sonrió deseando poder verla sonreír así en realidad. En ese momento el otro Harry se acerco a Ginny por atrás y le cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.

-Adivina quien…

-No hace falta que adivine…Harry-contesto ella con una risita volteándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Harry de la otra realidad se quedo admirándola atontado.-¿eso es para mi?-pregunto por la flor que el chico llevaba en la mano.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Para quién más seria?-dijo el chico entregándole la flor con una radiante sonrisa.

-Para tu novia por ejemplo-dijo una voz detrás de todos. Ambos Harry giraron sobre si para encontrarse a Lavander Brown mirando furiosa la escenita.-Esto no da para más Harry… ¡estoy cansada de que andes detrás de ella!...

Harry miro a la rizada chica junto a el sin entender bien que pasaba, pero la sonrisa superada del ángel le indico que todos sus más profundos deseos se veían destruidos.

-¡¿Qué?!...¿Lavander Brown? ¿Lavander Brown es mi novia? ¿Lavander Brown y Harry Potter?

-¿Porque te refieras a ti mismo en tercera persona?-pregunto Alex arrugando el entrecejo, pero cuando Harry estaba por responder, la chica siguió hablando-No me importa…y la respuesta es si…Lavander y tu son la parejita dorada de Hogwarts…

-Pero yo creí que Ginny…yo creí que Ginny y yo…

-Bueno creíste mal-dijo irritada la morena.-Vaya que eres torpe…

-¡Te estoy hablando Harry Potter!-grito Lavander-¡¿No piensas rogarme para que no te deje?!

-Eh…-era la único que se le ocurría decir al otro Harry-Lavander…veras, nosotros…

-¡No lo puedo creer!-dijo la chica ante de girar sobre si golpeando a Harry con la larga cola de caballo que llevaba en su cabeza, directo entre el espacio que cubrían los anteojos a sus ojos, dejándolo dolorido.

-Nunca me gusto para ti-dijo Ginny sonriendo, pasando junto a el y desapareciendo por el retrato. Tanto el Harry de la realidad, como el de la dimensión paralela, se quedaron mirando el retrato embobados.

-¡Mira la cara de idiota que tiene por Ginny!-dijo Harry-¿Cómo puede ser que no este con ella?

-Harry…-dijo Hermione al otro Harry que seguía embobado-¿te encuentras bien?

-Por supuesto que esta bien-dijo Ron junto a ella-Lavander era insoportable, siempre haciendo esas cosas raras como seguirlo a escondidas y todo eso…estas mejor solo compañero…

-¡Claro que si!-intervino Dean-¡Ahora eres libre! Podemos comenzar a buscarte una nueva señorita que te haga compañía-dijo levantando las cejas.

-Dicen que Laura Springs es hermosa…y besa muy bien-sugirió Seamus sacando la cabeza por sobre el hombro de Harry-harían una linda pareja, ¿no creen?

-Yo preferiría que Harry salga con Ginny-dijo Neville uniéndose al grupo. El Harry verdadero asintió con la cabeza también.

-¡Estas loco!-dijo Dean-¡Ginny tiene novio! Además solo ve a Harry como su amigo…

-Eso es verdad-acordaron todos a la vez, salvo Neville.

-Pero si Harry no le hubiera inventado eso-dijo Neville que se vio cortado por el resto de sus amigos rápidamente.

-Bueno… ¿Quién quiere ir a comer?-dijo Ron, pero Hermione miraba a Neville atentamente.

-¿Que invento Harry?-pregunto mirando a todos, pero su mirada se quedo en su novio, sentado junto a ella.

-Bueno…

-¡No se lo digas Ron!-grito Dean.

-Ron…-amenazo Hermione.

-¡Por el bien de la humanidad cierra la boca!-dijo Seamus moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

-¡Dime de una vez!-grito Hermione.

-Ginny me va a matar…-murmuro Harry negando con la cabeza, llamando la atención del verdadero Harry y su ángel.

-¿Que hizo?-pregunto comenzándose a preocupar.

-Ya veras-dijo el ángel sonriendo. A Harry no le gustaba nada esta situación.

-Bueno…-empezó Ron-nosotros necesitábamos la ayuda de Ginny para un trabajito que estábamos haciendo…

-¿Que trabajito?-pregunto Hermione.

-Veras Hermione-intervino Dean-hay veces que los chicos, en momentos de ocio y entretenimiento, planean cosas…

-¿Cosas?

-Cosas…-prosiguió Seamus-una mañana en particular los chicos de Slytherin nos propusieron una apuesta…

-Oh no…

-Oh si…-dijo Dean sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Nosotros teníamos que entrar al baño de chicas y robar al menos diez panties (1)…-dijo Ron nervioso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están locos?! Ron, dime por favor que tu no entraste…-dijo Hermione enojada.

-¡No!

-¡Por supuesto que Ron no entro!-dijo Harry-Entre yo-dijo tímidamente.

-Y para poder entrar al baño…Harry tuvo que pedir ayuda a Ginny…-siguió contando Dean-pero Ginny no lo dejaría robarse ropa interior de las mujeres, por lo que Harry tuvo que buscar una excusa para entrar…

-Me la encontré en la puerta del baño y le dije que necesitaba…bueno…que yo…

-Le dijo que tenia un pelito en la entreceja que no concordaba con la perfección con la que el las tenia y necesitaba sacárselo-dijo Seamus soportando la risa. Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Ginny se creyó eso?

-No tan fácilmente-dijo Ron no pudiendo evitar sonreír-Harry le dijo a Ginny que el…que el…que el…era gay.

-¡¿Que le dijo que?!-grito Hermione paradonse de su lugar, al mismo tiempo que Harry se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

-¡No!-grito el verdadero Harry-¡Idiota!-le grito al odio al otro Harry que, por supuesto, ni se inmuto.

-No te puede escuchar-dijo el ángel.

-¡Ya se!-grito desaforado el chico.

- Incluso le dijo que de noche, en verano, se disfrazaba de mujer y le gustaba que le digan Harriet-dijo Dean destornillándose de la risa junto a Seamus.

-Harry…-dijo Hermione-¿Por que hiciste eso? ¿Yo creía que te gustaba Ginny?

-¿Te gusta mi hermanita?-pregunto Ron.

-Si…-dijo Harry apenado-pero cuando le hice creer eso todavía no me gustaba, y por momentos era divertido…pero cuando me empezó a gustar…

-¿Cómo hiciste para que te siga creyendo si cambias de novia como de medias?-pregunto Hermione.

-¡Hey!-dijo Harry-¡No cambio tanto!

-De medias será-dijo Ron-porque tuviste siete novias solo este mes…

-¡No estas ayudando Ronald!-dijo el chico de pelo negro.-Ginny cree que lo hago para simular mi hombría…

Todos echaron a reír, incluso Hermione y el ángel, salvo los dos Harry, que al parecer no veían nada graciosa la situación.

-¡No se de que se ríen!-dijo Harry-Ginny me ve como su amiga un poco masculina-todos rieron más-y seguro que se lo contó al estúpido de su noviecito también…así que todo Slytherin lo sabe…

-¿Slytherin?-pregunto el Harry verdadero a su ángel que levantando las cejas asintió con la cabeza-¡No! ¡Esta realidad es horrible!-dijo antes de salir corriendo por el retrato seguido de cerca por el ángel.

-¡Puedes correr más lento!-grito la chica-No estoy acostumbrada a esto…

Pero la chica se tuvo que detener al ver a Harry mirando un punto fijo. Allí estaban en un rincón apretados, Ginny y su platinado enemigo, Draco Malfoy experimentando con sus lenguas.

-¡Que asco!-dijo Alex sacando la lengua y pretendiendo vomitar-¡Búsquense una habitación!

-¡Hazme el favor y no les des ideas!-grito Harry tapándose los ojos-¡Esto es demasiado para mi!

-Para todos, diría yo-lo corrigió la chica.

-Sabes-dijo una agitada voz de Malfoy-tu hermano y sus amiguitos me hicieron una "broma" hoy.

-¿Que hicieron?-pregunto Ginny acariciando el cabello del chico.

-Bueno-dijo Malfoy besando el cuello de la chica ante los gruñidos de Harry-eso no importa…el tarado de Potter estaba ahí también.

-No le digas así, Draco-dijo Ginny-el tiene suficientes problemas y se deja arrastrar por Ron para hacer esas cosas…

-Para mi fue el quien planeo todo-dijo Malfoy intentando volver a besarla, pero Ginny de un empujón se separo de el.

-¿Por que no lo dejas tranquilo un rato?-dijo la chica.

-¿Por que lo defiendes tanto?-pregunto Malfoy enojándose también-¡Potter es mala persona! Te cuento todo lo que me hace…y aun así lo defiendes…dime Ginny… ¿te gusta Potter?

Ginny se quedo mirándolo enojada antes de acercarse a el y darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho, tirandolo al suelo.

-¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de preguntarme eso?!-grito furiosa la pelirroja-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta! ¡Y yo tampoco le gusto a el!

-Si lo dices por todas sus novias…-dijo Malfoy pero un gruñido de Ginny lo hizo callar.

-¡No!-grito-¿Sabes que? Mejor me voy…piensa un poco lo que te dije…

-Ginny…

Pero la chica no escucho y camino apresurada a su casa, seguida de cerca por un Harry sonriente, aunque aun perturbado por la imagen de Ginny besando al Slytherin, y un ángel que parecía aburrida de toda la situación.

-Drama, drama, drama…-dijo el angel mirando a Harry de reojo. El pelinegro sonrió divertido.

Ginny entro por el retrato y ambos la siguieron. A penas entraron notaron al otro Harry parado junto a la chimenea. Ginny se quedo mirándolo por un rato y camino hasta el.

-Esto puede ser interesante-dijo el angel caminando detrás de la pelirroja.

-¡Harry!-llamo la chica. El pelinegro se giro a mirarla y sonrió pero Ginny parecía enojada-Draco me contó todo…

-Eh…bueno…

-No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones-dijo la pelirroja-estoy cansada de lo mismo…puedo aceptarlo de Ron que tiene aires sobreprotectores, pero no me gusta que mi mejor amigo ande saboteando mi relaciones con Draco…

-Ginny-intervino Harry con cara de decidido-no me gusta Malfoy para ti.

-Que lastima porque a mi si-dijo enojada Ginny-me parece que deberías haberme dicho esto antes de andar por ahí tirandole maleficios. Yo se tu secreto y no te juzgo por eso…tu no me juzgues por quien salgo…

-Yo no te juzgo…pero me parece que eres demasiado buena y el es demasiado malo…

-Eres malo para inventar excusas-dijo el angel al oído del verdadero Harry que solo bufo enojado.

-¿Por que haces esto Harry?-pregunto Ginny al borde de las lagrimas-¿Acaso no me quieres ver feliz?

-Por supuesto que si, Gin-dijo con ternura el pelinegro acariciando el rostro de la chica-pero…es que…no quiero que te lastimen…

-Tu me estas lastimando-dijo despacito la pelirroja. El otro Harry al ver eso, cerro los ojos con fuerza, y tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Ginny para que ella lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

-Tengo algo que decirte…

-Oh oh-dijo el angel.

-¿Que?

-Yo…yo, en realidad…-empezó el chico, Ginny lo miraba sin entender-bueno…te mentí…yo…yo no…

-Va a arruinar todo-dijo el verdadero Harry despacito.

-Yo no soy gay-dijo rápidamente. Ginny se quedo mirándolo y sonrió.

-Si lo eres-dijo divertida.

-No Ginny-dijo el chico-no lo soy.

-¿Y todo eso de tu novio las vacaciones pasadas era mentira?-pregunto comenzándose a asustar.

-Si

-¿Y lo de estar enamorado de Snape?-el otro Harry hizo un gesto de asco pero asintió con la cabeza-¿Y lo de espiar a los chicos en el baño?-el chico volvió a asentir con la cabeza-¿Y lo de Ron y su gran…-pero fue interrumpida por Harry que grito.

-¡Todo era mentira!

-¿Por que mentiste?-dijo la pelirroja alejándose del chico-Pensé que éramos amigos…

-Y lo somos…pero yo lo hice…bueno…

-¿Te estabas burlando de mi?-pregunto dolida.

-Claro que no…Ginny…tu a mi me gustas…mucho…bueno, más que mucho, creo que yo te-pero Ginny le dio una patada en la pierna y cuando el chico callo al piso lo volvió a patear.

-¡Todo este tiempo me estuviste mintiendo!-grito enojada-¡¿Que clase de enamorado puedes ser si mientes?! Yo quiero a Draco…tu…tu ya no eres nada para mi…

-Ginny…-dijo el chico desde el piso.

-No me vuelvas a hablar nunca más, Harry Potter… ¿esta claro?-dijo antes de mirarlo con desprecio y subir las escaleras a la habitación de las chicas. Harry se quedo ahí tirado sin moverse.

-Bueno…-dijo el angel-eso salio bien...

El verdadero Harry gruño y se quedo mirando a su otro yo tirado sobre la alfombra. Ginny era igual, el parecía también serlo, pero aun así había arruinado todo. Entonces comprendió lo que había querido decir el angel cuando recién cambiaron de realidad.

-Ahora entiendo-dijo por lo bajo, sabiendo que el angel lo escuchaba igual-por más que no haya Voldemort, que yo siga siendo yo…mi vida no es el nada más…mi vida también es Ginny…y aquí no la tengo…y ella esta con Draco Malfoy…

-¿Que aprendiste entonces?-pregunto la chica.

-Que no importa que apuesta haya nunca mentir que soy gay-dijo mirando a la chica que alzo una ceja fastidiada.-Esta bien…no se puede bromear acá…

-Dime que aprendiste de una buena vez, así pueda volver a hacer lo que realmente quiero estar haciendo-dijo cruzándose de brazos la morena.

-¿Y que es eso?

-Jugar al golf-contesto rápidamente-¡ahora habla de una vez!

-Aprendí a apreciar mi realidad-dijo Harry sonriendo-¿puedo volver ahora?

-Todavía no-dijo la chica-¿que más aprendiste?…

-¿Tengo que decirte todo lo que pienso?…-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si

-Por más que Voldemort no exista o no este más tengo una vida más allá de perseguir mortífagos e intentar cumplir con mi destino…tengo amigos y tengo gente que me quiere y a la que quiero y por más que no cumpla con lo que debo, o no sobreviva, tengo que aprovechar cada minuto que paso con ellos…y también aprendí, que la única forma de saber que es lo que va a ocurrir es intentando hacer lo mejor cada día, dar lo mejor de mi, porque la gente que me quiere siempre va a estar ahí, por más que les grite o no les hable, o incluso pierda esta batalla-dijo rápidamente Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Bien Harry-dijo la chica dando un aplauso-parece que cumplí mi misión…

-¿Te darán tus alas?-pregunto sonriendo el chico.

-¡No!-dijo el angel-para ganármelas tengo que hacer algo mucho más importante que hacer notar a un chico bastante lento de cabeza que tiene que ser feliz con lo que tiene…

-Que linda eras-dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

-Ya lo se-dijo la chica-un gusto conocerte Harry Potter…-dijo sonriendo.

-Para mi también, Alex.

-Nos vemos cuando mueras-dijo desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que una luz blanca comenzaba a iluminar todo su alrededor.

-Espera-dijo Harry-¿que dijiste?...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo una fuerte luz sobre los ojos y algunas voces, que reconoció fácilmente.

-Deja de alumbrarlo a los ojos-dijo Hermione molesta.

-Bill me dijo que esto despierta a la gente-dijo la voz de Ron, junto a una risa de alguien que Harry creyó reconocer como Ginny.

-¿Y para que quieres despertarlo?-pregunto Hermione-¡Déjalo dormir!

-No puede dormir-dijo Ginny-es Navidad…tiene que despertar y abrir sus regalos…

-Además estaba soñando cochinadas-dijo Ron, Hermione hizo un ruido raro, que Ron interpreto como una pregunta-creo que estaba teniendo un sueño sexual…

-¡Ron!-dijo Ginny rápidamente.

-No te apresures tanto hermanita-dijo Ron-no eras parte de su sueño…estaba soñando con un hombre…

-¡Ay Ron!

-Si…y para peor era Draco Malfoy-dio el pelirrojo, terminando de despertar a Harry con esas palabras.

-¡No tuve ningún sueño sexual con Malfoy!-grito el chico, haciendo reír a Ginny y sonreír a Hermione, pero Ron lo miraba directamente a los ojos preocupado.

-Harry-dijo el chico-no hay problema si te gustan los hombres…pero mientras no sea Malfoy…

-¡No me gustan los hombres!-dijo rápido-¡Me gustan las mujeres!-Ginny carraspeo-¡Me gusta Ginny!

-Que dulce-dijo Hermione bajito.

-Menos mal-dijo Ron-sino iba a tener que comenzar a cambiarme en el baño…no vaya a ser que se te ocurran algunas ideitas…

-Estoy segura que no eres tan irresistible, Ron-dijo Ginny riendo y sentándose en la cama junto a Harry que la rodeo con un brazo sonriendo.

-Tú no lo sabes-dijo Ron enojado con las orejas coloradas. Hermione sonrió y le acaricio el brazo.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Harry de repente. Todos se silenciaron y lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Por que nos agradeces?-pregunto Ginny.

-Por estar aquí conmigo…por que ustedes me hacen ver que a pesar de todo lo malo que puede estar ocurriendo, vale la pena intentar hacer las cosas…vale la pena…

Ron sonrió y le dio a Harry un golpe en el brazo, Hermione se quedo mirándolo por un rato y luego le dio un abrazo para luego sentar junto a Ron en la cama del pelirrojo y comenzar a hablar entre ellos.

-Fue muy lindo lo que dijiste-dijo Ginny al oído. Harry se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió.

-Feliz Navidad, Ginny-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca.

-Feliz Navidad, Harriet.

FIN

**Espero les haya sacado una sonrisa. Feliz Navidad para todos!! Reviews!**

**YOGINNY**


End file.
